Rune
Runes (ルーン) are items that can be equipped by units to increase their specific stats. Runes can be obtained from quests, medal exchange shop, inner, and occasionally sent as a gift from Merc Storia. Their maximum mana value is 35.000. *'A rune's effect depends on its mana value.' Runes' Elements Runes below 27.000 mana value are powered up/enhanced by using evolution materials. Runes below 15.000 need seeds, ones from 15.000~22.500 need buds, those from 22.500~27.000 need flowers, runes from 27.000~31.000 can use Rune Enhancers or other 27.000+ runes, and above 31.000 will only use Super Rune Enhancers. Synthesized runes cannot be enhanced with evolution materials. Each rune is assigned to a specific element and cannot be leveled by other element materials before 27.000, though it may not be so apparent for some of them. The following chart is a reference for which runes are associated with what element. The same grouping is used for Rune Hunt Challenge. Parameter (パラメータ) Elemental (属性補正) *Example: A unit that deals 150% damage to a fire target, when equipped with a 30.000 mana fire rune, will have the fire damage raised to 150% x 1.3 = 195% Guard (ガード) Special Effect (特殊効果) Weapon Exclusive (職種専用) Synthesized Runes As an additional effect of the spirit's attack, it has a probability to instantly kill enemies whose HP is below 40%. When party members retreat, the spirit will disappear for a fixed time (115 sec at mana value 35.000) and instantly resurrect all retreating units. During this time, the spirit cannot attack. The time remaining until the spirit revives can be seen above the healer's icon. The fixed time cannot be reset by the main character's nor the healer's death.https://yugalab.net/archives/29365 |} Collect (コレクト) Enhancer (強化用) Miscellaneous :Note: These items are not listed under Rune in-game, but in [Other Items] instead. We only included them here. Rune Synthesis Rune Synthesis is the new feature introduced in version 1.6.0. It allows player to create 3 new runes (Fencer rune, Stinger rune, Breaker rune) using listed material. These materials are required in order to synthesize: * 1 Ancient Rune Stone - acquired from individual raid lv 200 clearance, some specific events. * 1 Attack Rune (mana > 30.000) (Life Rune for Enhancer & Saver) * 1 Support Type Rune (mana > 30.000) (Speed Rune for Fencer, Quick Rune for Stinger, Toughness Rune for Breaker) * For Heal type runes, 1 Special Effect Rune (mana > 30.000) (Guts Rune for Enhancer & Saver) * 1 Weapon Exclusive Type Rune corresponding to your targeted weapon type (mana > 30.000) (Exant Rune for Fencer, Retract Rune for Stinger, Fixate Rune for Breaker, Revive Rune for Enhancer, Increase Rune for Saver) * 30 Rune Crystal (Fire for Fencer, Water for Stinger, Wind for Breaker, Light for Enhancer, Dark for Saver) - dropped from 3★ boss or above with the same element as your desired one. Drop rate is proportional to the amount of AP you spend each run. Any rune that can be synthesized '''cannot be acquired by any other means' (including exchanging from medal shop, quest drop)'' Automatic Equipment (自動装備) From the Rune page, such a menu can be accessed through the first golden button (自動装備) from the top left. This feature makes it convenient to switch units' runes during events such as Guild Raid, where the boss's element changes often and are usually defeated quickly, especially in high rank guild raids. There are six slots for each weapon, and the lowest number (slot filled) takes the highest priority. Having this switched on will have units automatically equip selected runes temporarily in empty rune slots during questing. *Only applies to party units; runes cannot be automatically equipped on Help Group units. *The same kind of runes are equipped in order of descending mana value from the left side of the party. *Runes that have been manually equipped on a unit cannot be automatically equipped. *Runes that are automatically equipped are returned after questing. *Items disappear from the menu once set to a rune slot. *Example of Advantageous Attribute Rune: A water unit will automatically equip a Flame Rune. **It's the same for Advantageous Attribute Guard; A water unit will automatically equip a Flame Guard. Reference . Category:Game Features